Peter Petrelli World 8
Peter is a canon character roleplayed and adapted by Lowri. Due to the time at which World 8 deviated from canon, he never lost the ability of Empathic Mimicry nor any of the abilities he mimicked, and had also mimicked a wide range of new abilities. In addition to his canon relatives, he had a maternal half-sister - Hira Spektor, was in a relationship with Rhiannon Gwenllian Jones and was the father of Jessica Sky Petrelli. Tragically, Peter died defending his family. Abilities In this world, Peter had the ability of Empathic Mimicry, and had mimicked a wide range of abilities from both canon characters and original characters. 'Aquired Secondary Abilities' *Precognitive Dreaming *Flight *Precognitive Painting *Time/Space Manipulation *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Persuasion *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Eidetic Memory *Shattering *Invisibility *Enhanced Hearing *Induced Radioactivity *Enhanced Speed *Phobic Vampirism *Empathic Vampirism *Melting *Phasing *Electrokinesis *Alchemy *Cryokinesis *Enhanced Senses *Precognitive Visions *Shapeshifting *Resistance *Clairvoyance *Technopathy *Ability Augmentation *Mental Manipulation *Portal Creation *Electric Impulse Manipulation *Love Infatuation *Energy Manipulation *Molecular Immobilisation And Combustion *Accelerated Probability *Deletion *Forcefield Manipulation *Pyrokinesis *Puppetry *Magnetism *Accelerated Probability *Omnilinguism *Seismokinesis *Empathy *Spontaneous Combustion *Memory Manipulation *Memory Replication *Aerokinesis *Enhanced Strength Family *Mother - Angela Petrelli *Father - Arthur Petrelli *Aunt - Alice Shaw *Brother - Nathan Petrelli *Sister - Hira Spektor *Niece - Claire Bennett *Nephews - Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli *Partner - Rhia Jones *Daughter - Jess Petrelli Brief History Peter's history followed canon until the beginning of Volume 2, when he was imprisoned in Hartsdale by Primatech. Here he met Rhia Jones in addition to Adam Monroe, and when he and Adam escaped by phasing out, they brought Rhia with them. Attempting to escape had been her original suggestion. After this, Peter and Rhia hid from the company together, often using her precognitive visions to forewarn them of any attempts to capture them. During this time they formed a relationship. Adam had been claiming to investigate the virus in the meantime, and he contacted them saying he'd discovered a way to locate it. Peter helped Adam break into Primatech in Odessa to find the virus, believing they were going to destroy it. However, Adam intended to release it. Peter discovered this too late and could not prevent Adam from dropping the vial. After the release of the virus, Odessa was put into quarantine, and Peter was caught in this. His brother Nathan succumbed to the virus and was cured just in time. Peter also helped saved Elle Bishop after she was killed by Bob Bishop, turning her body back from gold and then healing her. When the virus' release led the government to hunt evolved humans, Peter was one of those captured, and was on the transport flight when it crashed due to a rescue mission backfiring. The fugitives then fled, most of them hiding in Russia. Peter began helping hide others and free more captives, and eventually worked with REBEL although he did not know the identities of REBEL's members. On one such raid, he was ambushed and captured, but he was later freed. After the virus was erased and the persecution of evolved humans stopped, Peter and Rhia attempted to start a normal life together. They bought a home together in New York, and he began working as a paramedic. He also learned that she was pregnant, with their daughter Jess, and that she had been a part of REBEL. However, Rhia was twice attacked by a group of EH haters, and Peter eventually fought and destroyed these. Soon after this he began weakening, finding that his abilities for some unknown reason were failing him and that the weakness would be aggrieviated each time he'd try to use them. He died defending his family when Pinehearst agents attacked them in their home and attempted to take them. Category:Characters